The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system configured to display an image such that the image is superimposed on real scenery.
There is known a technology called augmented reality (AR). According to the AR technology, an image appropriate to real scenery is added to an image of the real scenery. According to the AR technology, a camera or the like obtains an image of real scenery. Virtual information is displayed such that the virtual information is superimposed on the obtained image of real scenery. A user watches the virtual information, which is displayed such that the virtual information is superimposed on the real scenery. As a result, the user recognizes as if an object displayed as virtual information exists in the real scenery.
The AR technology includes a marker-type AR technology and a markerless-type AR technology.
According to the marker-type AR technology, image information of a marker (for example, colored square having predetermined size) is previously registered. The marker is physically installed in real scenery. An image of real scenery is taken whereby an image of the real scenery (real image) is obtained. A marker is detected from the real image. Spatial positional relation between the marker and an image-taking device is calculated based on information such as the size, angle, and the like of the detected marker. Based on the spatial positional relation between the marker and the image-taking device, the display position and the display angle of virtual information are calculated. The virtual information is displayed on a display device based on the calculated display position and display angle. The relative position between the display device and the image-taking device is fixed. A user is capable of visually recognizing the virtual information with real scenery (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-75213.).
Meanwhile, according to the markerless-type AR technology, a particular marker is not used. An object or real scenery itself in real image is spatially recognized. Based on information such as the size, angle, and the like of the object, the spatial positional relation between the object and an image-taking device is calculated. Based on the positional relation, the display position and the display angle of the virtual information are calculated. The virtual information is displayed on a display device. The relative position between the display device and the image-taking device is fixed. A user is capable of visually recognizing the virtual information with real scenery.